


Wanderer's Thoughts

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Feels, First Person, Fluff, Oneshot, OnexShot, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been, since I've seen you...?  I've gotten stronger, you know. Would you say.. I've become a hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer's Thoughts

How long has it been? Ten years already? I left the Coliseum, to search for the truth. To become a true hero, and see my face among the stars. To find out why you… haven’t returned. 

A long time ago, we made a promise together. Okay, I kind of assumed you’d made a promise. I was hasty back then. Young. Naïve. I wonder where you are, and where you’ve gone, and why you never came back to me. But I took a wrong turn somewhere, I think… because I can’t find my way back home. There’ve been too many skies, too many stars to count, and I still haven’t looked up and found my face among them. Do these varied worlds worship the same gods? Do the gods even know who I am, what I’ve done?

Will you ever learn what’s happened to me?

I miss you more than I ever thought was possible, for a young boy’s crush who he met only once. But, cliché as it sounds, those days were some of the happiest of my life. Certainly some of the best memories; and those memories have seen me through countless struggles.

I came to a world where everything was dark and dim, and you couldn’t see the sky. I got told by someone that I reminded her of someone she had once known, someone who had died; someone with my name. I left that world soon after – I never told her she reminded me of you.

I found a small world with a tiny island, where everything was peaceful, and the sunset was fantastic. I stood there on the shoreline and looked out over the sea, wondering if you’d ever stood in the same spot. I know you had to have traveled these worlds, even before I did.

I’ve passed through towns and cities, seen castles and palaces and battlefields, things I’d never even dreamed of seeing before I somehow left the only world I’d ever known.  
Eventually, I found myself somewhere… special. The people of this town call it “Radiant Garden”, but this place is all but destroyed. I heard there was a great battle here, a battle with dark creatures called “Heartless”. For the longest time, I wondered if the Heartless and the Unversed came from the same source, but I don’t know. There’s just… too many things I don’t know. I looked around the town, went up to the castle gates and back, and realized it must have been truly beautiful when it was still whole. Did you ever see it? The people in charge of restoring the town are working on re-planting the gardens that gave it its name. Did you ever pick a bouquet of flowers, stop to watch the fountains for which it was, supposedly, also famous?

And now… now, I wander this dark shore. I still don’t know how I got here… I don’t know how I’m supposed to leave. Aqua, I can’t find my way out, and I wonder… did this happen to you, too? Is that why you never came back, were you here in this darkness?

Are you still here? Could I possibly find you?

Right now, it’s the only thing that keeps me going – that perhaps, somehow, maybe… I’m closer than I ever was to finding what I was searching for.

To finding…. You.


End file.
